Server
A server, world or W''' is a computer which hosts RuneScape. Servers are maintained by Jagex and are distributed across the real world. Each world allows 2000 players to be connected at once. List of worlds This is the list of worlds and their respective activities. } |} Isolation of worlds For the most part, events that occur in one world will not affect any other RuneScape world. For example, buying an item in a shop will only decrease the inventory for the shop in that world. Shop inventory, character respawns, item respawns, and resource regeneration (e.g. ores, trees) are all managed individually for each server. Additionally, players (along with chat messages) contained in one world will not be visible to players in another world. World hopping Because each world has its own shop inventory, players will often change worlds rapidly to buy from one store many different times. Also, players often switch worlds to find more favourable conditions (e.g. more populated) for minigames, player killing or trading. This technique is known as world hopping. Interaction between worlds The only possible ways of interaction between RuneScape worlds is private chat using the Friends List or through Clan Chat. Persistence of character state When a user logs off of a world, all settings particular to that character are saved to the player's account profile in a global database. Therefore, when logging into a different world, the character's skills, inventory, etc. will be restored to the same state, regardless of which server the character last logged onto. Themed servers/worlds In August 2007, Jagex added a new column to the world select screen highlighting those worlds with associated activities, especially those team-based events like Trouble Brewing, to make it easier to find people with similar ideas. In the of July 5 2018, Jagex removed the themes of several worlds where the theme was unused or no longer necessary. This was only a text change in the world selection screen, with no impact on the actual worlds. Skills * 327 - Ourania Altar Minigames * 304 - Trouble Brewing * 306 - Barbarian Assault * 317 - LMS Competitive * 323 - Volcanic Mine * 334 - Castle Wars 1 * 344 - Pest Control * 352 - Blast Furnace * 354 - Castle Wars 2 * 358 - Blast Furnace * 370 - Fishing Trawler * 377 - Mort'ton temple, Rat Pits * 383 - Castle Wars - Free * 386 - Blast Furnace * 387 - Blast Furnace Player killing PvP worlds are affected by the PvP world rota, changing which worlds are considered PvP worlds in '''two week intervals. * 308 - Wilderness PK - Free * 316 - Wilderness PK - Free * 318 - Bounty World * 324 - PVP World * 343 - PVP World - High Risk * 365 - High Risk World * 369 - Wilderness PK - members * 392 - PVP World - Free * 417 - PVP World - Free Trading * 301 - Trade - Free * 302 - Trade - Members Skill total worlds * 353 - 1250 skill total * 366 - 1500 skill total * 416 - 1500 skill total * 420 - 1500 skill total * 373 - 1750 skill total * 391 - 1750 skill total * 349 - 2000 skill total * 361 - 2000 skill total * 396 - 2000 skill total * 415 - 2200 skill total Free-to-play total worlds * 381 - 500 skill total * 419 - 500 skill total * 385 - 750 skill total Note that the total level is calculated from the free-to-play skills, and does not included member skills, which means that players need a total of 508 and 758 respectively to enter the worlds if the player has never trained member skills. Deadman worlds * 345 - Deadman * 404 - Deadman Seasonal * 406 - Deadman Seasonal * 410 - Deadman Seasonal * 412 - Deadman Seasonal Miscellaneous * 305 - Falador Party Room * 309 - Wintertodt * 330 - House Party, Gilded Altar * 342 - Role-playing * 374 - Theatre of Blood * 376 - Theatre of Blood High-risk worlds High Risk worlds (currently World 65 and PVP World 43) are worlds where the Protect Item prayer is disabled. Whilst on these servers, Protect Item is inactive, and if you die while skulled, you will lose ALL your items. Otherwise, if not skulled, you will get to keep three items per the Items Kept on Death system. Going into these worlds can be a risky, but good way to make money if you have a high Combat level with good armour and weapons and are proficient in player-versus-player combat. It is strongly recommended that you only take items that you are willing to lose! With the Protect Item prayer being disabled, caution is to be taken into great consideration throughout. Also, note that World 65 is a "safe" world unless you go into the Wilderness as it is not a PvP world. Upon killing a skulled opponent, you will always get the items they were wearing and carrying, unless the item is (or was) untradeable, in which case will usually turn into a stack of gold coins according to its value. There are currently two high-risk worlds—these are worlds 43, which is a dangerous PVP world, and 65 (non-PvP) for Pay-to-Play (members). Warning A warning is shown on attempting to log-in to a high-risk server from the log-in screen. If using the World Switcher instead, a confirmation will appear. Upon logging into a PvP world, a second notification in the form of a message in red will appear in your chatbox informing you that players may attack you. Player worlds Certain worlds have become specialised by the player-base for particular tasks. These guidelines are useful for tasks that require a lot of people (e.g. minigames), as they define a meeting place for people hoping to work together with others. See also *Player killing Category:Mechanics